The green eyed monster
by Catchoo
Summary: Giles and Willow get together... sort of... The result is a rather cranky Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides a flat screen TV and a lot of Buffy DVDs. Would like to keep them, so please don't sue.

Buffy was happily bouncing up the stairs to Giles' apartment. Her morning class had been cancelled, she and her Watcher had done the big talky thingy the day before, and she was just about to surprise him with some breakfast jelly doughnuts. Everything was good in the world. She threw the door open and entered.

'GIL… es…' her voice faltered and died as she took in the two individuals caught in a warm embrace. Her eyes flittered uncertainly between her Watcher and her best friend as they quickly broke apart. Her brain, a few steps behind in the present developments, was still in operating mode, but her heart and breathing facilities had come to a full stop. She gave Giles' arm, still posted around Willow's back, a discontented glare. The wide eyed Willow hurriedly took a step away and Giles' arm fell down to his side. Willow smiled apologetically up at him and he gave her what Buffy could only interpret as one of his only for Buffy smiles. Her heart suddenly started working again, beating at a rate that usually included three vampires and only one stake.

'Hi.'

The word came out more as a challenge than a greeting and the two culprits looked sheepishly at her. Giles removed his glasses for a vigorous polishing, persistently looking everyway but at his Slayer.

'Umm… Good morning, Buffy. I-I wasn't expecting you today.' He ventured a look at her, but her grim expression made him look away again.

'Really?' she said caustically. He gave a half hearted shrug and began to industriously study the floor. Buffy moved her eyes to the redhead who still was standing closer to him than Buffy found absolutely necessary.

'You didn't say _you_ were coming here today' she said accusingly.

Willow blinked and took a nervous step closer to Giles. Buffy's eyes narrowed.

'Well, I wasn't. Or rather I was, but just because I was going to borrow that book.' She looked beseechingly up at Giles. 'You know, that book. With spells. And things. And I have school!' she continued with relief. 'Have to go. Bye!'

She gave Giles a quick, inscrutable smile and – tenaciously avoiding Buffy's eyes – took off towards the door. Buffy glared after her.

'Willow?' Willow pretended not to hear, so Buffy raised her voice. 'Willow!' The redhead stopped and turned to Buffy who nodded at her empty hands. 'Weren't you going to borrow a book?'

Willow blushed. 'Uh. Yes. But you know. College student. Lessons, lectures, studying, those sorts of things. No time for leisure reading. So no. Umm… Bye!'

Buffy gave the escaping Willow a thoughtful look before turning to look at Giles.

'What was that all about?'

She was not happy to see him looking after Willow with a soft smile.

'Too much caffeine?' he suggested.

Buffy glared at him.

'So not what I meant. What's with the whole making out thing?'

He gave her a bewildered look.

'What "making out thing"?'

'You. Willow. Touching. Making out.'

Once more with the soft smile. She was really getting fed up with that smile. Or maybe not the smile. It was a nice smile. It was more the fact that Giles was developing a special smile for someone else. And could her subconscious please stop rambling now, thank you?!

She realized that Giles still hadn't answered and gave him a piercing look. He was steadily looking back at her, apparent amusement in his eyes.

'I might have been out of the game for quite some time, Buffy, but in my days a hug did NOT count as making out.'

'But it was you and WILLOW hugging. And may I just say eeew! And besides, you are like too old to do that anyway.'

The amusement disappeared in an instant and Giles' face closed down. Buffy flinched when the angry, green eyes tore into her.

'Yes, I think we've been over my eeew factor once before, thank you. Not an experience I like to have repeated. And if neither Willow nor I think I'm too old and gross, then I don't think I shall take your opinion to heart. Now was it something you needed? Because otherwise I have things to do.

Buffy flinched again at the reminder of what she'd said when she'd walked in on him and Olivia.

'Giles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…'

'Yes, you did' he cut in, pent up anger in his voice. Tears welled up and her lower lip trembled slightly. She hated it when he was angry with her.

'But… but…'

'But what?' he asked sourly. 'I did give up Olivia. But I will not give up Willow.' His eyes softened and he smiled. 'I love her too much.' His eyes hardened again and he turned the full Gilesy glare at her.

'But…' she tried again. This time he didn't interrupt, just watched her, arms folded and eyes hard. 'But… You're mine' she finally managed, turning pleading eyes to him.

'Like you are mine?' he asked bitterly. 'Only it's okay for you to have boyfriends, but not for me to have a girlfriend. I'm supposed to sit around waiting for you to acknowledge my existence every other week? Bloody marvellous deal you have there. Not so great at my end of course.' The resentment in his voice and truth in his statement made her cringe. Of course it was fine for him to have a girlfriend. Just not Willow. Or Olivia. Or… well, pretty much anyone if she was totally honest. She looked at him, seeing the anger draining out of him and being replaced by sadness. Her heart was acting up again, and her stomach was curling up somewhere in the vicinity of her tonsils. She hung her head as she answered.

'You're right' she said quietly. 'Only…'

He gave her a weary look as she irresolutely examined her shoes.

'Only?' he asked when he thought the silence had gone on long enough.

Buffy looked up at him, a sudden determined glint in her eyes. She quickly walked over to him and put her arms behind his neck. Gently pulling him down into her reach she let her lips meet his. She could feel his muscles stiffen in shock and he opened his mouth to protest. She quickly seized the opportunity to let her tongue glide into his mouth, savouring the taste of Giles. Definitely not eewy. She gave a contented sigh and started to explore. Suddenly his mouth came to life and his tongue caressed hers in a playful game of tag. His arms crept around her waist dragging her body closer to his. She moaned her pleasure into his mouth, moulding her body to his and tightening her grip on his neck. Mmm… Giles really knew how to kiss… A sudden flare of brain capacity picked up on that thought and insistently tapped at her consciousness. She was kissing Giles. And it felt good. She was kissing Giles. And it felt _really_ good. SHE WAS KISSING GILES!? The thought finally caught on and she quickly freed herself and took two steps back. She was breathing raggedly and her body ached to return to the warmth and thrills in Giles' arms. She looked up into his surprised eyes before turning around and hightailing out of his apartment.

Giles looked after her and whistled silently. Interesting. After just one day of Willow's harebrained scheme he'd gotten closer to his dreams than he'd ever thought possible. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. Very interesting indeed.

Buffy tore out of Giles' apartment and started running towards the campus area, all the way accompanied by the thought of the fact that she'd kissed Giles. And that she'd liked it. More than liked it… She would probably need a shower when she came home. Not necessarily with hot water added. The arousal she'd experienced when his tongue had teased hers didn't seem prepared to go away without a fight. She'd kissed Giles. Her Watcher, Giles. Kind, reliable, sweet, old Giles. She stopped. Old? Well, oldish... A lot younger than Angel… Anyway, she'd kissed him and it had been far from eew. But what was he doing with Willow? Once more she thought of that searching tongue exploring her mouth. Oh, God. She _so_ didn't want to know what he was doing with Willow.

'Hey, Buffy?'

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly crouched down into fighting position. Riley jumped back and laughed at her.

'Don't worry, I come in peace,'

Oh, goody. Another hitch in the sitch. She frowned and he gave her a questioning look.

'Are you okay?'

'Just a bit of a headache, no big' she lied.

'Oh. So you don't want to go for a movie or something tonight then?' he said dejectedly, giving her the sad puppy eye treatment. Buffy gave him a bemused look. 'Movie? Popcorn? My treat' he tried again.

'No thanks, Riley. I'd better stay in bed for today.'

'Or we can do that' he grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

Buffy took a step back.

'I might be contagious' she explained when she met his hurt eyes.

'I don't mind' he said stubbornly, once more leaning in for a kiss.

She sighed and let him, surprised at how reluctant she was for him to kiss her. The kiss was soon over, and she found herself comparing it with the one she'd just shared with Giles. And definitely not in Riley's favour. He didn't seem to note her detachment though.

'So. Do you want some company?' he asked hopefully.

'Huh?' Buffy gave him an empty look, her mind fully occupied with memories of Giles' lips.

'You said you were going to bed. I'm offering to keep you company.'

She gave an exasperated sigh. Maybe she should take up wearing glasses. There were times when the polishing of glasses seemed of the essential.

'No thanks, Riley. I really need to catch up on my sleep.'

He finally gave up, and after another kiss he ambled away over the grass. Buffy heaved a sigh of relief and let her mind go back to the important stuff. Like Giles. And lips. And tongues. Oh, and Willow…

Buffy was surprised to find Willow slouched on her bed when she entered their dorm room. The guilty look and the throaty giggle left Buffy in no doubt as to who was on the other end of the line, and her eyes narrowed in anger.

'Really?' Another throaty giggle made Buffy's teeth stand on end. 'Now _that's _interesting.' Buffy started to pace the floor and Willow gave her an apologetic glance. 'Uh, Giles, I've got to go. Buffy is back.' Buffy tried to hear what Giles had to say about that, but not even Slayer hearing could make it out. 'Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye, Giles.' A short silence and then Willow laughed. 'You're right. Bye, Rupert.'

Buffy's eyes grew wide. Willow was calling Giles "Rupert"?? And in that disgusting throaty voice as well? Admittedly Willow was her best friend, but at the moment she was very lucky that Buffy hadn't got a stake handy. She glared into Willow's laughing eyes.

'So that was Giles?'

Willow gave a happy nod of acknowledgment but made no comment.

'So. You and Giles, huh?'

Another silent nod, but the Wicca's eyes seemed to be laughing even harder. Buffy started pacing again.

'Does Xander know?'

'Sort of' she answered with a secret smile.

'So everyone knows but me? I'm supposed to be your best friend, Wil!' Buffy scowled at her.

'Well, it hasn't been easy telling you, firstly because you're never here, you're always out with Riley, or on patrol - which is important and so, but still means no Buffy around to tell stuff – and secondly… I mean it's Giles. And you're… a bit possessive of him, you know. And then it's the whole eew thing you had going when it came to Olivia. And I don't think he is. Eew, that is. And… well…' Willow trailed off and gave Buffy a pleading look which Buffy ignored.

'How…' Buffy wasn't sure how to continue, but Willow was happy to answer anyway.

'You know how miserable I was after Oz left, right?' Buffy nodded 'And I was feeling rather lonely. You were off with Riley, and Xander… well, Anya keeps him pretty occupied…' They exchanged embarrassed smiles. 'Well, I started hanging out at Giles'…' she stopped and gave Buffy another embarrassed smile 'Rupert's, and we started to talk, and… well, that crush I had on him years ago sort of returned.' She shrugged. 'And then one evening we were watching TV and I sort of… well, let's just say that Gi… Rupert. See, I'm getting better!! Well, Rupert got a bit of a surprise. But it's all of the good, right?' She gave Buffy a beseeching look and Buffy quickly looked away. She didn't want Willow to see that flickering doubt that it was NOT of the good. That Buffy was being Selfish Buffy and begrudging her best friend her new boyfriend just because SHE wanted him.

WAIT A MINUTE!! Backtrack!!! Since when did she want Giles?? Her subconscious rolled its eyes. Since about always? Remember how you feel safer with him than with anyone else? How he can make you laugh harder than anyone else? How he can arouse you more than anyone else? She snorted. Okay, that's bloody it. Get out of my head! And out of the gutter for that matter!!

She realized that Willow was still waiting for an answer and met her eyes with a guarded look.

'Yes, Wil. It's all of the good' she answered reluctantly. She was awarded a 1000 watt smile as Willow bounced up and down on her bed.

'Does that mean we can discuss the wonders of my boyfriend now?' she asked happily.

Buffy gave her a tight smile. The anger was far from gone, and her body was still suffering from the arousal she'd experienced. _In the hands of Willow's boyfriend_ she reminded herself. The previously fictional headache was by now getting very, very real.

'I'm sorry, Wil, but I have a headache coming on. Can we discuss Giles' advantages tomorrow?

Willow didn't look too downcast by the postponing. In fact she looked rather smug. Buffy tried not to glare at her, but wasn't quite sure she'd succeeded. The smugness increased.

'Okay. Do you want to be alone? I can go over to Rupert's if you like?'

No, she definitely didn't like.

'No, it's okay, Wil. Please stay. It's nice having you here. You were right. We haven't been hanging out together for way too long.'

Willow gave a happy squeal and hugged her warmly. Buffy smiled.

'Maybe we could do something together tonight? You know, just the Scoobies?'

Willow nodded vehemently.

'I'll call Xander. Maybe we could go over to Giles and watch some movies?'

Buffy hesitated. A night with Giles sounded nice. A night with Willow and Giles on the other hand… not so much.

'Wouldn't it be more fun with just the Scoobie gang?' she asked uncertainly.

Willow gave her a hurt look.

'Giles is a Scoob. He's like the original Scoob. You don't get much Scoobier than Giles!'

Buffy ungraciously accepted her defeat and Willow squealed again. Buffy grinned at Willow's enthusiasm. It was good to see her happy again. Even if she preferred not to think of what had brought the happiness on.

'Hi, Xander. Me and Buffy thought we'd…'

Buffy stopped listening and returned to her fuzzy thoughts. She had kissed her best friends boyfriend. And he had kissed her back. That was bad in oh so many ways. But at the same time she'd been kissing Giles. And HE'D been kissing her back. Which had been very, very good. She groaned. She could almost feel her brain trickle out through her ears. Denial. That was the road to take. Nothing had happened. She'd never kissed Giles, okay! She'd never even _thought_ of kissing Giles!! Her subconscious leered. So. Want to think of it now? His soft lips caressing hers. His tongue flicking at… She jumped guiltily when a hand was waved in front of her eyes, and she looked up at a grinning Willow.

'So Xander is onboard. And he's bringing Anya.' She gave Buffy an apologetic smile. 'So if it's the extended Scoobie's night maybe you should invite Riley?'

Buffy didn't have to think for long. She had no intention of bringing Riley to Giles' but she didn't want to dwell on the reason. Willow raised her eyebrows at her fervent declination but didn't ask questions.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at the relatively modern TV equipment.

'Wow, G-man's gone techno guy' was Xander's impressed input.

Giles turned a stern look at him at the dreaded nickname, but relaxed and shrugged awkwardly at the implied compliment. Willow smiled proudly.

'Oh, you should see his new CD player. And the CDs. He's got even more CDs than Oz!'

Willow's face turned red at the mention of her ex boyfriend, and she turned her gutted face towards Giles. With an encouraging smile he put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her closer. Buffy gave them a disgusted look.

'So. Where is this mythical CD? And the CD collection. I think it's time for mocking the Watcher guy's taste in music.'

Wil gave Xander a mortified look.

'It's in his… uuh… you know…' she waved her hand in the general direction of the stairs. They all looked thoughtfully at the stairs, knowing fully well that the only room upstairs was Giles' bedroom. Buffy felt her eyes moist over and quickly looked away. Denial was a lot easier when the evidence wasn't glaring you in the face. Blinking a couple of times she turned back again and gave the new couple a sour look. The soft look on Giles' face – the one she was beginning to recognize as his Willow look – was directed at her friend and they were exchanging a long, laughing gaze. She glanced over at Xander, hoping for an encouraging look of disapproval, but he was watching Giles and Willow with an amused expression.

'So. Are we watching a movie or what?' she asked grumpily and stalked over to the closest armchair.

'Uh. Yes. Movie. Yes. Xander?' Giles gave his young friend a questioning look, and Xander swiftly produced five DVDs.

'Didn't know what we were going for here, so I brought some back up.'

There was a heated debate before a decision was made, but finally a film was picked and snacks and soft drinks distributed. Buffy crawled up into the armchair feeling very lonely and left out. This had been a _really_ bad idea. She looked over at the couch where Willow was comfortably curled up beside Giles with his arm protectively around her. Oh, she was SO in the mood to slay something later on. She realized that the redhead was looking back at her with a contented smile. She smiled bleakly back at her before trying to return to the film, but she just moved restlessly and sneaked another peak at Willow and Giles. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Willow whisper something into Giles' ear. And Giles' lazy grin. Her heart started misbehaving again and she quickly looked away. Her eyes kept darting towards the sofa ever so often, and every cosy detail added to her discomfort. Willow's hand on Giles' chest. His hand playing with her hair. The smiles they kept exchanging. She felt a strong urge to cry, and abruptly jumped from her seat.

'I'm getting more popcorn, does anyone else want anything?' she asked and fled to the Watcher free space of the kitchen.

Giles looked after her and then back at Willow who smiled reassuringly and indicated that he should follow his Slayer. Since Buffy had stopped just inside the door he almost fell over her when he entered, and he grabbed at her shoulders to stop himself tumbling over.

'Is anything the matter, Buffy?' he asked worriedly.

'Nope. All good. Except on the popcorn front. As in not enough of them' she answered a bit too brightly. He frowned slightly, but decided to let it go.

He looked down at her, slowly realizing that he was still holding onto her shoulders. About to let go he noticed how goose bumps were spreading from where he was holding her, and his lips twitched into an evil grin. So Willow might be right. He made a mental note not to doubt the young Wicca again and took a step closer to his Slayer. He let one of his hands drop down to her wrists, lightly touching her bare skin all the way down. He was pleased to see the shiver that ran through her body and the almost unnoticeable movement to lean backwards, closer to him. He smirked and leaned close to her ear.

'You know you can tell me anything' he whispered huskily, making sure that she would feel his hot breath on her neck. Raising his head he watched, fascinated, as more goose bumps appeared. He forced himself to remove his hands and take a step back. Nonchalantly leaning against the door post he gave a satisfied smile as he heard a small whimper. She slowly turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. He forced his features into an innocent expression desperately hoping that she would keep her eyes above waist level or she'd realize he was far from unaffected. To his relief her confused eyes were glued to his and he had to hold on to the doorframe to keep from walking over and ravish her on the spot. But Willow had an itinerary – and so far it had exceeded all his expectations. So he fully intended to stick to it. He gave Buffy a vague smile, eagerly watching conflicting emotions flying over her face. He could see how she reached a decision and how she straightened her back to walk out of the kitchen. When she reached the door he put out an arm to stop her. He heard her gasp as his hand involuntarily brushed her breast. His heart took a giddy leap as he felt the hard nipple. And he felt something else growing harder as well. He took great care to keep that part out of harms way as he reached past her and grabbed the snacks bowl.

'Don't forget your popcorn.'

She gave the bowl a confused glance before her brain finally kicked in.

'Umm… yes. Thanks. You know me. Ditzy blonde girl.'

She was dejectedly studying the popcorn and he gave her a disturbed look.

'Buffy?' She looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. 'Buffy, you are the smartest, kindest and most beautiful woman I've ever known. Don't ever let me hear you sell yourself short again.' She was happy to see him looking at her with one of his only for Buffy smiles and she gave him a big, teary eyed one in return. He hoped she would return to her place in front of the TV since he was in dire need of a couple of minutes of alone time to have a serious conversation with his unruly body functions. He was therefore taken by surprise when she threw her arms around him for a warm hug, and he had no opportunity to hide his erection. He hesitated slightly before looking down into her wide, bewildered eyes. So. Surprises all around then…


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy's wide eyes slowly trailed down to the area of significance. Wow. Licking her dry lips she tried to remind herself that size didn't matter. Much. But still. Wow.  
She realized that she was showing a tad more interest than the situation demanded and promptly returned her eyes to his face. Oh no. She was drooling over Willow's boyfriend again. Worse than that. She was drooling over _Giles _again. This was bad. Very, very bad. Although if memory served he'd certainly _tasted_ good... Umm... she hadn't just thought that, had she?? Her subconscious nodded readily. Oh. Okay. Please shut up now.

'Uhh... Buffy?'

Giles' voice woke her from her inward dialogue, and to her chagrin she noticed that her eyes had returned to his crotch.

'Umm... I probably should...' she said, nervously shuffling her feet.

'I think you'd better, yes' he agreed.

Buffy fled back to her armchair, leaving Giles to thoughtfully calm all of himself down.

Okay, Buffy. Breathe. Deep breaths. Wow. _That_ was a part of Giles I've never seen before. Mmhmm... Quite a big part... Stop that! Concentrate on breathing. In... out... in... And don't think about it!! Uh oh. Willow's looking over. Smile back. Hmm. She's looking worried. Maybe more teeth? Okay, she's pretty much looking scared now. Less teeth. Less teeth. Oh, goody. Giles is coming back. Don't look. You've already seen quite enough of him. _Don't_ _look!_ Um. Maybe just a peak? HEY!! Get your hand away from his thigh, you... Uh... Staring now. No staring! Look at the TV! Aaand the movie is over. Now what? Oooh. Xander is giving Giles his "please, feed me" look. Poor Giles. He's never been able to resist those pleading puppy dog eyes, has he? Pizza, huh? I like pizza. Wonder if the butterflies in my stomach like pizza too? No! No butterflies! Forget about the butterflies. Giles does _not _give me butterflies, okay?! Except for today... Which is perfectly understandable since I accidentally kissed him earlier. That's one hell of a reason for butterflies, don't I think? Okay, _ONE_ – how do you _accidentally_ kiss someone?? And two – what about last week? What do I mean "what about last week"? I mean last week. When I went to see Giles after patrol. _Major_ butterfly moment there. More like pterodactyls, really. Oh. That. Probably a stomach flu going around or something. And by the way - shut up!! Anyway, there he goes stomping off after his car keys. He's so cute when he sulks. _WHAT_?? Not cute... Brute? Hmm... Yup, much better. He's such a brute when he sulks. Okay, there's Willow off as well. As if Giles couldn't get pizza on his own. Co dependent much? Umm. Why are Xander and Anya grinning at me? Better say something before they start putting one and one together. Xander is terrible at maths.

'So. Giles and Willow, huh? Anyone else wigged?'

That was good. Just the right amount of aloofness. Now to sit back and watch Xander's head explo... Wait!? Xander is okay with this?? What the hell does he mean "Giles and Willow makes a lot of sense"? There's no sense!! It's Giles! And Willow! I mean, it's Giles and Willow!! And _Giles_!! Don't give me that "they deserve to be happy" crap. Giles was happy already, wasn't he? Okay so I haven't been around a lot these last weeks. Or months. But... umm... college! There's been a lot of college to be done. And Riley. I've done a _lot_ of Riley. Why have I done so much Riley and so little Giles? Oh yes. Boyfriend. Riley equals boyfriend, Giles equals... Giles. Although Giles _is_ the better kisser. NO!! _BAD_ thought!! No thinking of kissing Giles. Or those warm, sultry lips. Wonder if he uses lip balm? He's got _really_ soft lips. And there were some really accomplished tongue movement as well. Oooh yes. _Much_ better kisser than Riley. Um. Why am I comparing Riley and Giles?? Oh great. They're staring at me again - now what? Excuse me?? Anya said _what_ about Giles??? "Totally orgasm friendly"??? Can I hurt her now, please?! No. And calm down. Breathing, remember? Killing friends is not allowed. Not even Anya. Although Anya is an ex demon, right? And I kill demons, right? Yay!! Loophole!!! She's right about his sexy eyes, though. Mmm. And the legs. The man's got some serious legs going on. Ooh, ooh, and the way he moves! I love the way he moves!! Uuh... Not love. Like. Really, really like. Nope. Was right the first time. I do love the way he moves. And that hesitant smile. Pretty much love that too. And did I mention the eyes..? Um. Am I about to reveal my undying love for my Watcher here? Cause in that case I'd like to go back to denial now, please. Her subconscious snorted impatiently.

Buffy contemplated her inner turmoil while stubbornly chewing her way through a pizza slice. Something was definitely wrong, and she was regrettably homing in on the reason. She was jealous. And not in a "My Watcher is taking an interest in something outside the Buffy universe and I'm not happy about it" way. This was definitely the full blown "Keep your lips away from my Watcher or I'll introduce you to Mr Pointy" jealousy. And staking Willow would be of the bad, right? She glanced at Willow's fingers entwined with Giles'. Riiiiight... But she should be happy for them, right? Yeah. Probably. And she should leave them to bask in smoochie goodness, right? She smiled frostily. Like _that _was going to happen. A determined Buffy, seemingly oblivious to Willow's hints for need of some Buffy-free time, stubbornly hung around after Xander and Anya had left.

'I just want to make sure you get home with the same amount of blood as you left' she insisted calmly.

'But... uh... I'm sure Rupert...' Willow gave Giles a pleading look. Buffy smiled grimly. Nope. Not going to happen. Not tonight. Nor any other night if she could help it.

'Can't have my best friend getting drained. Bad for business. My reputation as Slayer would never recover.'

Buffy was her breeziest self, and her friends yielded to the inevitable. Giles glared at the front door with slight trepidation, by now aware that Willow hadn't thought every aspect of her plan through. Looking down at Willow's bemused expression he could tell that the thought just had occurred to her as well. The customary goodnight kiss... Him. And Willow. With Buffy as a spectator. Ah. Nightmares really do come true then. He exchanged an uncomfortable look with Willow as he walked her and Buffy to the door, and with an awkward smile he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. Feeling her giggle against his mouth he swiftly moved them towards the wall so all Buffy could see was his broad back. He quickly removed his lips and tried to stifle a giggle of his own as Willow sagged helplessly against him. Meeting her eyes set them both off again, and it was quite some time before they finally surfaced. Buffy's intestines had been moving around nervously at the strangled sounds of her friends. At the look of their flushed grinning faces her stomach finally imploded. And in the aftermath she had to acknowledge it. She was in love with Giles. Her Watcher. And her best friend's boyfriend. Her subconscious leered at her. Told ya!!

She woke up panting, stills of her dream running through her mind. Green eyes, dark with desire, her straddling him, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his tongue lapping against... _DAMN!! _She had been so_ close_. She switched her bedside lamp on and blushed prettily as she met Willow's sleepy eyes blinking at her in the sudden light.

'Did you dream about Angelus?' the redhead asked, deep concern in her voice.

'Huh?' Buffy gave her a bewildered look.

'Were you having a nightmare?' Willow clarified.

'No. Yes. Sort of.'

Willow gave her a sympathetic smile.

'That explains why you were screaming for Giles in that strained voice. You sounded like you were in serious pain. Had me worried for a while.' The Wicca looked at Buffy's crimson face with wide, innocent eyes.

'Umm... yes... pain... right...' Buffy screwed up her eyes and let her head fall back into the pillow, willing the aching frustration to go away.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Willow's voice was worried.

No!! Definitely not!!!

'I'm fine, Wil. Go back to sleep.'

Willow listened to Buffy tossing and turning and finally throwing the duvet aside and stomp to the bathroom. She giggled quietly into her pillow. Buffy's moaning had been an easy telltale as to what kind of dream she was having. Her screaming for Giles had on the other hand been completely fictional. The young witch grinned complacently at the fact that Buffy hadn't denied it. Promising... Very, very promising...

Willow smirked as the heavy eyed Buffy padded off to open the door. The poor blonde had not slept well that night. If at all. For a second she felt sorry for her friend, but memories of the pain and confusion in Giles' eyes as he revealed his feelings for his Slayer quickly killed off any remorse. After Giles' confession Willow had watched Buffy, scrutinized every word and look where Giles – not to mention Riley – were concerned. And she had quickly come to the conclusion that Buffy didn't love Riley. She loved Giles. She just wasn't allowing herself to admit it. So. Enter Willow the meddlesome...  
Xander had been the weak link, but as soon as she'd outlined the plan he'd been onboard. Anya had been even easier to persuade. The only one needing some convincing had been Giles, but after Xander had talked to him he'd come around as well. She didn't know what Xander had said, but when the two of them had emerged from Giles' cellar it had been clear that they'd both been crying. And after that Giles had been if not enthusiastic so at least fully cooperative... Willow was awakened from her musings by a loud gasp and almost gasped herself. Wow.... Now _that _was... Wow.

Buffy stared straight into a broad chest covered by a very snug, white T-shirt. Her eyes moved slowly downwards, eagerly taking in the tight, faded jeans and worn boots before returning upwards, marvelling at the leather jacket casually thrown over his shoulder, the sun glasses and the...

'Giles..?' she said hesitantly.

'Hmm?'

'You do know you're wearing an earring, don't you?'

'I am somewhat aware of the fact, yes'

'Oh. Okay.'

Safely hidden behind his dark sunglasses Giles revelled in Buffy's breathless expression. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards. Willow's resolve face had bullied him into wearing one of his old Ripper outfits today. Had he known it would result in _this_ he'd worn the old junk ages ago... He looked over at Willow and was surprised to see much the same glazed expression on her face. Having been forced to listen to some of their comments on men during research he knew that they were very picky customers. So having them ogling him in this fashion… His confidence stretched itself and smiled slyly.  
Willow finally came out of her trance and grinned contentedly at the sight of the flustered Slayer. The grin took on a more evil form and she made a spinning gesture with her right hand. Giles' mutinous glare was obvious even through the sunglasses. Willow's resolve face made another appearance and with a final glower he followed the request.  
Buffy's mouth had gone dry at the sight of Giles' chest and shoulders in the clingy T-shirt. When he twirled and his butt was enticingly passed before her she simply forgot to breathe. Her subconscious happily went straight into butt dribbling mood. Jeez, stop looking at Giles' butt, okay?! Why? It's a nice butt!? But it's Willow's boyfriends butt. Giles' butt! The butt of Giles! Help, I'm beginning to sound like Xander!! Her subconscious shrugged. Still a nice butt, it persisted. Yeah, I know. And _shut_ _up_!! Suddenly oxygen was becoming an issue and she gulped audibly. She thought she heard a small snigger and looked up into Giles' by now sunglass-free eyes.

'Whutt? I mean what?'

Her befuddled eyes met his. Green eyes. Jade green eyes. Sexy jade gre… Oh, God, _please _let's not start all that again!!

'Wow, Rupert. You look nice.'

Buffy gave Willow an incredulous look. "Nice"? Were they looking at the same person?? He looked… absolutely yummy? No, that just didn't cover it.

'Umm… Will I perhaps be allowed to come in sometime in the near future?' Giles asked politely.

She gave him a puzzled look before realizing that she was blocking the door.

'Uh… yes… of course… sorry…' The Slayer quickly stepped out of the way. Two female students passing the dorm room and enjoying the nice view was rendered a murderous glare before she irritably slammed the door shut.

Giles slowly sauntered over to Willow, a dangerous glint in his eyes. This time there was none of the awkwardness from the night before in his kiss. And this time Willow felt no desire to giggle. Slightly breathless she looked up into his sparkling eyes, realizing that there was more of Ripper in Giles than he usually let on.

'So, love. You ready to spend some of my money?' he asked with a wicked grin.

Willow nodded, uncertain if she was able to speak just yet. He was really good at this! Noticing her troubles his wicked grin widened and she gave him an amused frown before turning to a very solemn looking Slayer. Once more her conscience gave her a small nudge, but Willow stubbornly ignored it. Buffy did deserve it after the way she'd treated Giles these last months. The way she'd treated all of them. And besides. She'd thank them afterwards. Probably...

'So. The mall. Shopping 101. Too bad you have to get to class, Buffy. We could really use your tutoring here.' Willow leaned back to enjoy the show.

'Oh, didn't I tell you? My class is cancelled today as well' Buffy lied fluently. Willow raised her eyebrows in what she hoped would pass for surprise. Buffy kept up her innocent front without blinking. 'I'm yours for the rest of the day' she added cheerfully, grabbing the arms of her two friends and resolutely settling in between them.

Buffy persistently placed herself between the couple during the shopping spree, and Giles and Willow kept exchanging amused glances.

'She's good...' Willow observed when Buffy temporarily left her station as sheepdog. Giles looked after her with a wide grin.

'Indeed' he nodded. 'Doesn't stop me from doing this, though.'

He nonchalantly put his arm around Willow's shoulders, his hand just inches from her breast. She giggled. The tension in his arm proved that it wasn't as nonchalant as it looked, and that the hand wouldn't come any closer no matter what. From the look in Buffy's eyes it seemed to look pretty convincing though. The Slayer roughly pushed a selection of garments into Giles' unoccupied arm and indicated a fitting cubicle.

'I think you have enough to start with there, Watcher Guy. Hop to it.'

Giles groaned but obediently hopped. Willow went to explore the store further, but Buffy stayed glued to the spot. A small gap between the curtain and the wall gave her a perfect view of the mirror. And of Giles stripping out of his clothes. His upper body fulfilled all the promises the tight T-shirt had offered with the added bonus of blond chest hair ending in a thin line stretching down to… Buffy swallowed hard. Black boxers, huh? Okay, Willow owed her ten bucks... She grinned slightly as she recalled Xander calling commando. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or annoyed that he hadn't won _that_ bet.

'Seen anything you like?'

Buffy jumped at Willow's voice just behind her. She gave the redhead a nervous look, but found nothing but friendliness tingled with a hint of laughter in her face. Buffy relaxed and shrugged innocently, not wanting to reveal that she'd been looking at something she liked very, very much.

The exasperated Giles complained loudly as they exited the store with another bag added to the considerable collection he already carried.

'That's it. You have finally managed to slay the last trace of evil tweed from my wardrobe. So can we for the sake of whatever deity listening go and have lunch now?' He looked down at the two females' hopeful expressions and rolled his eyes. 'Yes. My treat.'

Giles was rewarded with two 1000 watt beams and to his surprise also a quick hug from Buffy.

'Thanks, Giles. You're like the bestest Watcher ever.'

'Could I please get that in writing?' he enquired sceptically.

Buffy wrinkled her nose at him before turning her attention to more important things. Like where to go for lunch. Once again Willow's resolve face came through, and she triumphantly marched them off towards the Espresso Pump. Buffy grumbled sourly that she had hoped for some real food. Giles, knowing fully well why Willow had decided on the Pump, wasn't in the best of moods either. The victory parade was temporarily halted when Willow recognized someone coming towards them. Buffy gave the blonde newcomer a close examination as she sidled up to Willow.

'Hello, Mr Giles' she said shyly.

'Hmm? Oh, hello Tara. Nice to meet you. Are you joining us for lunch?' He gave the young woman a fond smile. Willow had hesitantly told him about her new relationship the week before, clearly apprehensive of his reaction. So he had told her about his feelings for Buffy. Which was why he was in this mess in the first place... Tara gave him a meditative look, trying to assess whether he really wanted her to accompany them or not. Willow gave her a pleading look.

'Please come. We're going to the Pump. It will be fun!'

'Oh, are you singing today, Mr Giles? I really enjoyed the last time.'

'Not today, Tara. Today my girlfriend is going to torment me into indigestion. Please come. It will be fun.' He glared pointedly at Willow who smirked back at him. Tara, familiar with the scheme, simply grinned at them before giving Buffy an interested glance. Willow caught it and blushed.

'Umm... sorry. Manners. Forgot. Tara, this is Buffy. Buffy, Tara. Please like each other. It would make my life so much easier.' The Wicca gave them a hopeful look and Buffy and Tara smiled awkwardly at each other. They managed to exchange a couple of pleasantries before Willow once more set off towards the promised lunch. Buffy fell back a few meters, studying the three people before her. Willow talked animatedly to Tara while the tall Watcher observed them with an indulgent smile and occasionally joined the conversation. Buffy's stomach took a sad nosedive into desolation. Willow had a new friend. She hadn't introduced her to Buffy, but Giles seemed to know her very well. When had she been so thoroughly dropped from the loop? And Giles had called Willow his girlfriend. That had pretty much felt like a stake to the heart. What was this about Giles singing by the way? And when had Giles become Sexy Guy? With her gaze attached to her Watcher's butt she smiled sadly. She missed her Shy Tweedy Librarian Guy, but there was of course the occasional perk...  
Aware of the sudden lack of Slayer in their midst Giles turned around and looked for her. His eyes filled with concern when he took in her unhappy expression, and then a jolt of masculine pride surged through him as he noticed exactly what she was focusing on. Buffy blushed when she realized that she'd been caught out, but Giles only gave her a gentle smile and held out his right arm invitingly. Buffy quickly skipped up to him, comfortably settling in with his arm affectionately draped over her shoulders. He gave Willow an apologetic look, but the Wicca only shrugged. Okay, so it wasn't in the itinerary, but it was undeniably of the good.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello, Rupert. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow night. Or are you here to seduce the lunch crowd as well?' The waitress tilted her head and gave Giles a big smile.

'Still strictly on evening duty, Clare. I'm simply here for the food.' The flirtatious smile was lost on the oblivious Watcher. Clare heaved a small, disappointed sigh.

'Ah. And to keep the fan base happy I see. Hi, Willow. And Tara, right?' Buffy got a tentative glance, and Giles quickly introduced her. 'Hello, Buffy. No Xander today then? I'll go tell the chef the happy news, shall I..? So what can I get you lot to drink?'

Buffy fumed silently as the waitress' eyes roamed over Giles' body, occasionally resting on a spot of particular interest. Her subconscious raised an eyebrow in polite interest.  
So. Jealous that someone's checking your best friend's boyfriend out, are you? Only for Willow's sake, okay! Yeah, right. Of course. For _Willow's_ sake... Buffy sulked at the jeering tone. Just shut up already! And oh God. She would really have to talk to Willow. Umm... She was going to talk to Willow about the waitress drooling over Giles?? Her subconscious seemed genuinely puzzled by the idea. Buffy rolled her eyes. No. And weren't you supposed to shut up?? Anyway, the talk would more likely concern her own drooling habits. Although she should probably not be too specific about those, right? Anyway. Maybe she could ask Willow to be a little less obvious with the whole relationship thingy? At least until she'd had a chance to adjust. 25 to 30 years should probably be enough.  
Willow smirked, finding the Slayer's flustered expression quite satisfactory. Buffy had looked ready to stake Clare on sight, and the waitress' close examination of Giles' assets didn't seem to have left her any less inclined. Right now Willow was pretty sure the thought running through her friend's mind was "If that waitress bats her fake eyelashes at my Watcher once more I am going to rip them off and feed them to her". The witch's conscience was still giving her the occasional prod, but she was sure their deception was of the good. Well. Fairly sure. If it worked out two of her favourite people in the world would be truly happy. And if it didn't... Uh... She really didn't want to think about that. It had to work. Had to! She smiled wickedly. And in the meantime tormenting the Slayer was undeniably quite entertaining. Giles gave her a knowing grin.

'You really are enjoying this way too much' he whispered.

'Yes' she acknowledged with a cheerful nod. 'But did you see her face?'

Giles chuckled softly. Yes, he had seen her face. The blatant jealousy had been quite... umm… refreshing. He groaned as he spotted one of the Espresso Pump's regulars sauntering over.

'I just might have to kill you for this' he muttered. Willow patted his hand reassuringly. This was even better than she had hoped for.

'Oh, look everyone. Stella is here' she happily informed the rest of the table. The by now very tense Giles looked around nervously, thereby missing Tara's pitying smile.

'What's a Stella?' asked Buffy, cautiously eyeing the approaching overaged, overly made up platinum blonde.

'Stella is one of Giles' more... uh... _affectionate_ fans' Willow replied with a grin. Giles turned around and glowered at her.

'Affectionate? Now there's an understatement. She bloody well kissed me last week!' he complained resentfully.

Willow looked over at Tara and giggled.

'We kinda noticed. She was very thorough, wasn't she?'

'Indeed' he observed grimly.

Buffy gave them a confused look. Giles had been kissing other women? Why? And if he was going to kiss another woman, why hadn't it been her?? Hey, wait a minute. He _had _kissed her, remember?! Her subconscious coughed expressively. Technically it was you who kissed him, wasn't it..? Okay. Yes. Yes, she had done that. But he'd kissed her back, hadn't he?! Her subconscious smiled happily. Ooh yes. That he had...  
The three girls were attentively watching the new arrival as she did everything but sit on the uncomfortable Watcher's lap and ask him to father her children. Buffy gave the intruder a vicious glare, feeling her patience being both tried and lacking. What the hell was going on with Giles and the women in this town anyway? Was there a spell gone awry that she'd missed?? Her stomach flipped pointedly as she met his help seeking eyes. Okay, so she hadn't missed it... And she was definitely not missing the fact that this hussy was putting the moves on her Watcher. Buffy's temper finally snapped and without thinking she moved closer to Giles and laced their fingers together.

'So. Rupert. Aren't you going to introduce us?' she asked in what she hoped was a husky voice. He gave her a bewildered look but obediently complied.

'Are you another of Rupert's children, dear?' Stella asked with a patronizing smile. Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Me and Rupert haven't discussed children yet, have we, darling?' she replied in a mock imitation of Stella's drawl. 'But I'm sure we'll want some one day. Right, sweetie?' Giles' eyes widened in dazed fascination.

'I-I... umm... that is...' His questioning gaze met hers and she gave him an encouraging grin. He grinned back, gratitude flooding his eyes. 'Of course we will, love' he said, lifting their entwined hands to his lips and kissing her fingertips.

'Excuse me?' Stella gave Buffy a hard look.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you asked if we were going to have children.' Buffy radiated innocence as she moved over and gave Giles a soft kiss on the cheek before settling comfortably on his lap. 'Which we are. But Rupert is a bit old fashioned. He wants us to get married first.' She stared defiantly at the woman. Stella's eyes darted to Buffy's hand.

'Really? No ring' she observed curtly.

'See?!' Buffy pouted at Giles. 'I told you we should get a ring. Rupert doesn't want us to get married while I'm still at college' she continued chattily while playing with his earring. 'He says that I need to focus on my education.' She leaned in for a quick kiss. 'But I'd rather focus on him.'

Buffy could feel Giles shake with silent laughter and she carefully elbowed him in the ribs. She smiled sweetly at him when he wheezed in surprise, and then snuggled closer and closed her eyes as his hot breath caressed her shoulders. Oh God. It felt so good. She almost whimpered when his arms snaked around her waist and held her tightly against him.

'Funny I haven't seen you here before' Stella noted, still suspicious and not prepared to give in just yet.

Oops. Danger. Buffy cursed her out of loopedness. So what was it Giles actually did here? A girlfriend would know this, right?

'Oh, Buffy gets quite enough of my singing at home, don't you, sweetheart?' He smiled lovingly down at her. 'I'm sure she's happy to get a quiet evening to herself once in a while.' Giles shrugged and nibbled delicately at Buffy's neck. She suddenly found it difficult to think clearly. So. Singing, huh? Well, that made sense. Giles had a nice voice. A very... mmm... nice... Buffy's preoccupied mind pointed out that there was a sudden lack of Stella in the vicinity and that she probably should move. And she would. Soon. Well. Soonish.  
Willow exchanged triumphant glances with Tara. By George, she'd got it! And about time too...  
Buffy reluctantly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight at Willow. Oh God. What on earth was she doing? Willow was her best friend and here she was all but making out with her boyfriend. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Unable to raise her mortified eyes to the Wicca's she awkwardly slid over to her own chair. She could taste the metallic flavour of bile in her mouth as her stomach reacted to the violent onslaught of guilt. And still her body craved the warmth of the man opposite her. She smiled humourlessly. Of all the Hellmouths, in all the towns, in all the world, he walks into mine. Oh God. She really had to talk to Willow. And take a shower. A very, very cold shower. And probably emigrate. Wasn't Mongolia supposed to be nice this time of year?  
Willow's conscience gave her a nasty shove at the sight of her guilt ridden friend. Oh _drat_!! She felt a sudden urge to hit her head against the wall. Or – preferably – Buffy's head. Of all the stubborn Slayers... It had been so close!! Perhaps it was time to give up her career as a shadchen? No. Resolve face. One more try before she surrendered and threw herself at the mercy of the Slayer. Okay. Think, Willow. Think.

'Uh. Buffy?'

The only answer was a noncommittal grunt. Willow mulishly pressed on.

'Rupert is taking me to dinner tonight. Why don't you and Riley come as well? Make it a double date sorta thing.'

Since Buffy was fully occupied with her guilt trip she missed Giles' startled expression. The dinner was news to him. And double dating with Riley?? Oh joy...  
She gave Willow a hesitant look. A double date? She should say no. Would do so in a minute. Seeing Giles and Willow together hurt. Truly hurt. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. But at the same time she wanted to be where Giles was. Just to listen to him. Share smiles with him. Kiss him... NO!! Bad Slayer!! Oh, this was wrong. She should say no. She really should.

'That would be nice' she finally replied in a weak voice.

Willow's smile was tinged with relief.

Buffy was curled up on her bed watching Willow prepare for the date. Go on. Talk to her!! Okay. Okay. She would. She had to. Only not right now... Yes, now! Just talk to her! She frowned at her subconscious. It was really getting on her nerves. She knew it was right, of course. But still. Very much nerve getting. Her subconscious ignored her, obstinately keeping up the chant of "Talk to her! Talk to her! Talk to her!" Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Umm... Willow?' The redhead looked up and Buffy could feel her courage rapidly evaporate. Okay, so just _say_ _it_ _already_!! Jeez!!! 'Uh... So... You and Giles...'

'Yes..?' The Wicca's green eyes widened in anticipation.

'Uh... I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you.'

_C__oward!! _Buffy was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed her friend's startled yelp and nervous looks. Forcing a smile on her face she unflinchingly met Willow's piercing eyes, and after a few seconds scrutinizing the witch lit up in a relieved grin. Buffy released her breath. Good. Her poker face must be improving...

Riley was not in a particularly good mood. He had been forced into a double date he didn't want to go on, been told to dress nicely and show up on time, and now he was being ignored while his girlfriend and her best friend were fussing over a middle aged man who seemed to be going through a severe case of midlife crisis. No. Good was definitively not the mood he was in. Giles on the other hand was more than happy to have two beautiful young women fighting for his attention, even if he knew that one of them was only acting and the other... He gave Buffy a penetrating stare and she grinned affectionately up at him.

'You're looking very handsome there, Watcher mine.'

He shrugged self consciously. Life as a Watcher on the Hellmouth didn't really leave much time for socializing, and he felt very uncomfortable in the unfamiliar clothes. He sighed. Trust Willow to book a table at some poncy restaurant with a bloody dress code. He found himself wondering how she'd managed to get a table at such short notice and decided that he probably didn't want to know. Shrugging again he smiled awkwardly at his Slayer.

'Y-you're looking quite nice yourself' he said hesitantly. 'Very becoming.'

"Quite nice"? "Very becoming"?? He winced at the stilted compliments. Suave, old man. Very suave... Buffy didn't seem to mind though. She simply beamed at him and nodded at his earlobe.

'Still liking the earring' she said approvingly.

His hand unconsciously moved up to touch it. He had left it in since Buffy seemed to be fond of it. Apparently a good choice then. Dangerous thoughts of her playing with it crossed his mind and he hurriedly forced them away before his body thought of acting on them. The sudden warmth in his groin told him it was too late. Damn.

'Um. Yes. Thank you.' Oh, brilliant. Quite the conversationalist, aren't you? He gave an impatient sigh of self disgust. Buffy's eyes grew soft at his obvious discomfort. Her feelings were on the whole warm and mushy, but the bliss of basking in Gilesy goodness was tempered with guilt from lusting after her best friend's boyfriend. Not to mention guilt for the way she was ignoring Riley. Oh God. Riley. She would have to break up with him. But not now. Not yet. Admittedly it wasn't fair on him, but she was beyond caring about fair. She needed him, if only to prevent her friends from guessing her feelings for Giles. She could do this. She was the queen of denial, right?  
Riley's temper wasn't particularly improved by Buffy's transfixed expression as she looked up at the ex librarian. Something was going on and he didn't like it. At all.

'So. Are we leaving or what?' His sullen tone draw surprised looks from the others and he irritably glared back.

Sunnydale wasn't really the place for romantic strolls after dark, but the restaurant was close, the evening was warm, and the quartet was heavily armed. Besides, most vamps were inclined to stay well clear of the Slayer's personal life. There tended to be less dust flying about that way. With a firm grip on Buffy's hand Riley deliberately slowed their pace to put some space between them and the other couple. Buffy gave him a questioning glance.

'Aren't we a little too old for adult supervision?' he asked crabbily.

Buffy glared at him, his foul mood beginning to rub off on her.

'What do you mean?'

'Him.' Riley nodded at the tall man in front of them. Buffy's stomach jolted as she watched Giles bend his head towards the small redhead beside him.

'What about him?' she enquired quietly, icicles adorning her voice.

'Why are we having dinner with your old high school librarian? Shouldn't he be socializing with people his own age?' He scowled. 'At the retirement home' he added under his breath. Buffy's head snapped round and her eyes blazed at him.

'What… did… you… just… say??' she demanded through gritted teeth. Riley had the good sense to look embarrassed.

'I just don't understand why a grown man wants to hang around a group of teenagers. It's pretty freaky.'

'Well, I guess we're just lucky that way, then.' She shrugged and tried to walk away, but Riley weren't finished.

'There is a word for men like that, you know. Sexual predators.'

Buffy almost laughed out loud at the thought of her gentle Watcher as a predator.

'Firstly that's two words' she observed tetchily. 'Secondly there already is a word for Giles. Watcher. _My_ Watcher.' Riley sneered.

'Watcher. Yes, I'm sure he's been enjoying himself watching you in your slutty outfits.'

'God, Riley, what is your problem?' she asked hotly.

'Him. You and him. You and that old man over there. That's my problem' he answered just as angrily. Buffy stared blankly at him.

'Giles isn't old. He's just... Giles...' She frowned, annoyed that she couldn't explain her feelings better. 'And if you haven't noticed - it's not me and him. It's Willow and him.' The thought made Buffy feel like crying.

'Only because he can't have _you_' Riley persisted. 'I've seen the way he looks at you.'

'And how is that?' she asked snappily.

'Like he wants to get into your pants' the young man snarled.

Giles and Willow had noticed that the other two were missing and were by now hanging about trying hard not to look like they were listening in on the row. Giles winced at Riley's last remark.

'He's more perceptive than I give him credit for, the little prat' he muttered. Willow nodded absentmindedly, too absorbed by the scene in front of them to answer.

'Not as much as I want to get into his.' The Slayer's response was hushed, but distinct enough for the two spectators to hear.

With everyone deeply absorbed in their own thoughts the atmosphere round the restaurant table was inevitably tense. Buffy had kept her eyes downcast ever since the incident, abhorred that she had revealed her feelings not only to Riley but also to the two people those feelings concerned. The deflated Riley kept glancing over at his girlfriend. He was aware that he had pushed the question and was quite unhappy with the way the answer had blown up in his face. Where did it leave them? More accurate – where did it leave him? He scowled at the older man sitting beside his girlfriend. And above all - where did it leave _him_?  
Willow's eyes darted curiously from face to strained face. She'd been confident that Buffy loved Giles. Now it was clear that she also wanted him. So. What was she waiting for? What was _he _waiting for for that matter?? She sighed impatiently. Matchmaking really was hard on the nerves. Why did they keep stalling when there was a happily ever after to be lived??  
Giles' mind was on the same track as Willow's. It was seriously disgruntled, and it was letting the rest of him know all about it. Unfortunately it was up against a conscience skilled in guilt and self deprecation, and the battle was an even one.  
You bloody tosser! The woman you love all but tells you that she wants you, and what do you do? Bugger all, that's what!! His mind gave a disgusted shrug and Giles had to admit that it had a point. He had watched Buffy walk away from her boyfriend after that momentous remark. Watched her come towards him. And he had wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. But he hadn't. So the moment had passed. And now it was too late. Probably for the best, too. The toy soldier had put her on the spot so maybe she'd said it just to hurt him. And even if she had meant it – he was 25 years her elder for fuck's sake. Was it fair to burden her with a relationship like that? Not to mention trick her into feelings she might not even have?? His beautiful Slayer deserved so much more than that! His mind rolled its eyes in resignation. Yup. Bloody tosser sounded about right.  
The waiter assigned to their table gave the brooding foursome a cautious look as he arrived with the menus. Why was it he always got the loonies? He straightened his shoulders and pasted on the expected look of cheerful servitude.

'Can I get you something to drink?' he asked with his pen already hovering over the pad.

'Wine?' Giles looked questioningly at his companions. Willow and Buffy nodded their consent. Riley just gave him a nasty glare which Giles warily ignored. He looked back at the waiter. 'Wine' he confirmed.

The waiter gave the females a hesitant look. He really hated this part.

'How old are the young ladies?' he asked nervously.

'Hmm?' Giles gave him an empty stare.

'Your daughters. How old are they?'

Two heads snapped angrily towards the confused waiter. Giles gave him his best Ripper glare, making the poor man take two steps backwards. Willow's eyes narrowed as if she was contemplating an adequate spell. Giles quickly put his hand hinderingly over hers. He might not be very found of the waiter, but Willow's spells weren't a safe punishment for anyone. Buffy's eyes were flashing alarmingly, her muscles ready to pounce. Giles quickly put a hindering hand over hers as well and felt her tension fade, although she still frowned after the terrified waiter who'd hurriedly fled the scene. Giles let go of the girls' hands and gave his cutlery a resentful stare.

'Bloody berk' he muttered glumly, not sure whether he meant himself or the waiter. Buffy looked at her Watcher, wanting nothing more than to erase the lines of dejection from his handsome face. She reached for his hand.

'Giles?' He didn't look up, so she squeezed his fingers and tried again. 'Giles?' This time he looked up at her, and she smiled earnestly into his miserable eyes. 'Giles, don't listen to that…' she glared after the waiter, searching for the right epithet for him and grinned happily when she found it 'pillock.' She looked hopefully at him and was delighted to see his clouded eyes light up into their usual luminous green. 'You really have to tell me what a pillock is one of these days by the way, but I'm quite sure that guy was one. And you aren't old. You are a wonderful, kind, brave, sexy man who makes me happier than I can say just by being in my life. Everything I am I have you to thank for. You're the single most important person in my life, Giles. Don't ever forget that.'

His eyes softened into a blissful smile.

'Thank you, love' he said quietly.

A/N Yes, yes. Next chapter _will_ be the last. Will B/G live happily ever after, or will Willow realize what she's got and Buffy end up comforting Tara..?  
Unfortunately I'm off for a week of London goodness, which means no fic-writing. (Hey - wouldn't have gotten this far without the occasional prod of the reviews, so thanks for those!! And anyone who think I should have stopped at the first chapter now know where to put the blame...) Will finish asap though - don't give up on me just yet...


	4. Chapter 4

Willow and Buffy weren't old enough to order wine. Riley was. And he had taken advantage of the fact.

'You like younger women, don't you, Mr Giles? So why don't you tell us how long you've been jonesing for Buffy then?' he slurred. Giles gave him an impassive stare. 'Come on, Mr Giles. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that her forty something out of work ex librarian wants to jump her.' Riley snorted condescendingly. 'You're as old as her father for goodness sake.'

'No he's not, he's a year younger' Buffy said defiantly. The others shot her questioning looks and she shrugged. 'What? Willow told me, okay?! Besides, he's like fifteen years younger than Harrison Ford. And so much sexier!' Willow's eyes grew saucer sized and Giles spluttered a surprised mouthful of water across the tablecloth. Buffy gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. 'So not what I was going to say...'

Buffy's protest was slowly oozing its way through Riley's inebriated brain and he gave her a wounded look.

'It was never Angel, was it? That kept you holding back. I thought it was because of Angel – and all the time it was because of _him_!' Riley nearly spat the last word out.

Oh, hadn't this been a brilliant idea...  
Buffy reluctantly opened her eyes to give Giles an apologetic glance, but the indifferent interest with which he was eyeing Riley comforted her. And then she looked over at Riley and caught the murderous glare he bestowed on her Watcher... Right. This was obviously going to be very, very bad. She sighed. Well, at least it should take care of the breaking up with Riley problem. Thanks, Wil...

'Just admit it. You're in love with that... that... sugar daddy.'

Buffy winced. Of all the four-letter words Riley could have used he'd had to pick on that one. She looked at Giles again and groaned under her breath. The way his lips twitched probably meant he'd picked up on the love part. Which made her want to hit him. Or kiss him. She decided on simply ignoring him. As she did the giggling Willow. Now if she could only do the same with her very soon to be ex boyfriend. But that was rapidly proving impossible.

'So has she given you any samples yet? Or do you want me to tell you what it's like?' Riley's ice-cold eyes never left the older man's face. 'Do you want me to tell you what it's like to fuck her?'

Oh, goody. Again with the four-letter words. She smiled thinly. Although this one wasn't quite as condemnable as the L one... or... oh, God... it was... She apprehensively looked up in the face of the suddenly very tense man by her side. The rapid change in the Watcher was unsettling. Gone was the mask of amused composure. His eyes blazed dangerously as he leant forward, intimidating the hastily sobering Riley not only with his superior size but also with his barely contained wrath. Giles could be very intimidating when provoked.

'You will never speak about Buffy like that again.' There was nothing but cold conviction in Giles' voice. 'Because if you do...' he smiled unpleasantly, not needing to finish the sentence. Riley's nervously bobbing Adam's apple demonstrated that he had understood. Buffy put a hand on the enraged Watcher's arm and nearly shrank back when he turned towards her and she met the wild-eyed Ripper glare head on. Fury had turned his gentle eyes into a deadly dark green, and his left hand was hovering alarmingly close to the stake concealed in his inside pocket. She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

'Giles. Please?'

She didn't know what else to say so she slowly slid her hand down his arm and clutched soothingly at his cold fingers. His glare eased from homicidal to merely bloodthirsty and she exhaled audibly. The risk for imminent Rileycide was averted. She turned an arctic stare towards the commando.

'I think we'd better continue this outside' she stated evenly. Riley gave the still seething Watcher a nervous glance and nodded. He staggered off on wobbly legs closely followed by the small, irate blonde. Five minutes later she was back. Riley wasn't.

*****

The very wide awake Buffy glared enviously at her sleeping roommate. Her brain was showing reruns of the evening's highlights, reruns not really carved out to leave the Slayer particularly sleep inclined. Or amused. Single again, huh? Maybe she should give up men altogether. Angel. Parker. Riley. The road kill that was her personal life was certainly no sleep inducement. She smiled wistfully. But through that list there had been Giles...  
Images of her Watcher suddenly filled her mind. How he'd always been there for her. Offering his support. A shoulder to cry on. Ice cream. Always loved her. Always... wait a minute. Back up the truck there, huh!? "Always loved her"?? Her subconscious shrugged. Yes? Point being? She tried to give herself a bemused look. Giles? Loved her?? Umm... yes..? Like in _loved_ _her_ loved her? Uh... still with the yes here..? So why didn't this come up earlier? Like before him and Willow took off for smoochie land?! Oh, _come_ _on_. Wake up and smell the denial!! And besides. The smoochie land isn't quite as smoochie filled as one would have expected, or haven't I noticed? What's that supposed mean? And cut the snootiness or find someone else to pester, okay?! Her subconscious gave an exasperated sigh. Whatever. Do I remember how Willow was with Oz? Of course I remember how Willow was with Oz. How stupid do I think I am? Umm... do I want me to answer that..? Shut up. And get back to the point. Exactly how am I supposed to shut up _and_ get back to the point? Improvise!!  
Her subconscious noticed the implied menace and decided to drop the mocking. For the moment. Okay. Willow. Oz. Not really restricted with the smoochies, were they? Buffy, who'd walked in on the couple more times than she cared to remember, grinned faintly. Okay. Willow and Oz not of the PG rated. So? Her subconscious sighed again, clearly indicating that it was sharing its body with Southern California's most challenged mind. Willow and Giles not doing well with the NC17 stuff, are they? Buffy considered this and had to admit that she was right. But Giles was English. Although with a background that had rendered him the nickname Ripper. Not quite indicating restraint with the nookie, did it..? Yeah, but he wasn't Ripper any more. He was Giles. And Giles wouldn't... umm... would he..? For once both voices were silent as they contemplated the image of Giles woulding. She whimpered slightly, suddenly very certain that he would. And equally certain that she wanted him to would with her. Willow muttered something unintelligible in her sleep and Buffy slumped dejectedly. She wasn't the one Giles would be woulding with, now was she. Oh, just get a grip, dimwit! And enough with the woulds already!! Her subconscious was getting slightly narked and was in no mood to be gracious about it. He isn't woulding with Willow. And Willow isn't woulding with him. And now I've got _me_ doing the damn would thing as well. Anyway, what does that tell me?? Uh... She couldn't come up with the slightest reason for Willow to keep her hands off that delicious body. Her subconscious smirked maddeningly. Exactly. Rebound... Buffy thoughtfully chewed her lower lip. Rebound? Yup. That... actually made sense. Sort of. But... what about Giles? And don't even think about mentioning Olivia... Wouldn't dream of it. Good. Umm... Then why? You. Me. Us. Us? I mean me?? Uh-huh. But... Me? Really?? I think he... in love? With me?? Ooh... that... actually... fits... Memories of all things Gilesy flooded her mind. Oh yes. It very much fitted. She yawned. And tomorrow she would... talk to... umm... rebound... Giles... love... tomor...  
The Slayer smiled in her sleep. Tomorrow...

*****

'Do you really think so?' Willow's voice was hesitant, almost frightened.

'Of course I do. They love you, Willow. Both of them love you very much. I'm sure they'll be happy for you. I know I am.' Giles warm voice was confident, and the young witch was noticeably comforted.

'I'm happy for me too! But we must talk to Buffy.' She gave him a beseeching look. 'Soon.'

Giles nodded, affectionately brushing a tear soaked wisp of hair out of her face.

'I know' he agreed gloomily. 'I just don't know how.'

The unnoticed Buffy had stopped just inside the door and was now despondently eyeing her two friends. So her subconscious had been wrong. She drew a shaky breath. There was no rebound. No love for Buffy. Just Giles. And Willow. Smiling. Touching. She clenched her teeth against an escaping sob and watched them jump apart as she emphatically slammed the door behind her.

'Might I perhaps borrow my Watcher for the training session?'

Without another look or word Buffy haughtily stomped off to the basement to warm up, not wanting to think about what the two people she'd left upstairs was doing. And not able to think of anything else. When Giles arrived a couple of minutes later Buffy was boiling with jealousy. He gave her a cautious look and decided to forego any weapons during training.

*****

Forty minutes later he was sweaty, sore and more than a little worried. Buffy still hadn't said a word, but she kept fighting him with focused intensity. Backing away under the force of her assault he eyed her wearily, searching for a way around her defence. A slight hesitation to follow up on a roundhouse kick was all he needed. He swiftly moved under her guard and drew her to him. As he held her close his hands moved over her back in slow, hypnotic circles, and the frustrated animosity slowly drained out of her. With contentedly closed eyes she snuggled closer and put her arms around his waist. Her conscience objected half-heartedly, but she defiantly nestled into the warmth and scent that was all Giles. Just this once, okay? Just this once.  
Giles looked down at his forlorn Slayer. What on earth had made him listen to Willow? Didn't he know better than to play with people's minds for his own selfish reasons? Had his Ripper days taught him nothing?? He closed his eyes and hoped that Buffy would be able to forgive him. Eventually.

'Buffy, I...'

'You can't...'

They looked at each other and giggled nervously.

'You go first' Giles offered and Buffy watched open-mouthed as the shy smile she loved so much did one of its rare appearances. Gah!! What was it she was going to say? Oh, yes...

'You can't be with Willow' she mumbled quietly into his shirt.

He gave her a bewildered look. _That_ he hadn't expected. Had he lost the thread somewhere?

'Hmm? What? Why?' he asked in confusion.

'Because you should be with me!'

Buffy gasped and swiftly fixed her eyes to his neckline. I didn't just say that out loud, did I? Oh God. I did. What do I do now?? Hmm... nice chest hair... Hello?! Focus!!  
A gentle finger on her jaw interrupted her musings and forced her to look up into eyes dark green with adrenaline and anticipation. She watched, mesmerized, as he slowly lowered his head, giving her ample time to break free. When she didn't his mouth smiled against hers in a feathery touch before slowly retreating. He gave her a searching look and she licked her lips in an unconscious invite. Her arms moved to his neck and pulled him down for another soft brush. He relaxed into the kiss, sweeping his tongue tentatively against her lips. She welcomed him in with a satisfied moan. Mmm... nice... But _so_ not enough! Aching to feel his skin against her palms she fumbled impatiently with his T-shirt and finally managed to separate it from his very uncooperative sweatpants. Giles groaned when her hands lazily investigated their ways towards his chest.

'Buffy? Are you sure about this?' he asked uncertainly.

'Hmm?' she answered distractedly while her dilated pupils hungrily took in his tousled state. 'Am I sure about wha...' Oh. That. Oh. Crap. Oh, _CRAP_!!  
Her conscience kicked into hyperdrive and for the second time in a very short period she turned and ran out of Giles' apartment. He growled unhappily. As far as he recalled, kissing was a damned lot better when not interrupted by all that bloody jogging. A stunned grin spread over his face. On the other hand the woman he loved had just told him "you should be with me". He shook his head dazedly. Dear Lord. Willow was a genius!

*****

'I take it Giles hasn't talked to you?'

Willow watched her friend attentively, but the distressed Slayer didn't seem to notice that she had referred to the Watcher as Giles. The redhead sighed dismally. Damn.

'Well, I sorta left before he had a chance to say anything' Buffy said, sniffing miserably. 'I'm sorry, Wil. So very sorry.'

Willow's conscience kicked her in the shin. Repeatedly. And hard.

'Sorry about what?' she asked uneasily.

'Erm. Basically for everything. But mostly for loving Giles.' Buffy blushed and carefully avoided the Wicca's eyes.

'Umm... Okay..? Knew that already. No need for sorry.' Willow gave Buffy a hopeful look. Was it possible that...

'But. Not. Or. I mean. I... I'm in love with Giles.' The Slayer was still blushing. And still avoiding eye contact.

'Uh-huh?' Oh _YES_! Finally!! Okay, Willow. Keep the cool. Deep breaths. Look calm. Indifferent. No victory dance._ Result!! Check out the queen witch of shadchens!!_ Okay, way with the indifference there. 'Knew that too. Still not with you on the sorries though.' Ah. Calmness revisited. Good girl.

Buffy winced, suddenly remembering the conversation she'd overheard at Giles'. Of course she knew. Although...

'But I've done something bad! Really bad. Like dancing with Xander bad. Not that dancing with Xander is bad. Except for the Snoopy dance. But I mean Buffy bad dancing with Xander dancing...' Buffy stopped and reviewed her rant. 'bad' she finished sheepishly. Not wholly of the comprehensible. But adequate. She was determined to make Willow understand what a terrible person she was. 'Willow, I... kissed him.'

'Kissed who? Xander?' Willow stared at her friend in total bewilderment.

'No. Giles!' Buffy almost growled in frustration.

'Oh. Did you? Good. I'm sure he liked that.' Willow's suspiciously innocent face revealed only polite concern.

'I mean it's not like I meant to... okay, so of course I meant to, but not rea...' Buffy's brain finally caught up. 'I'm sorry, but huh??'

Willow eyed the Slayer nervously. Okay. Moment of truth. Wait a minute; was her health insurance in order?? And she really should have made a will... Oh, just get on with it already!!

'Umm... I'm sure he liked that?' The young witch smiled awkwardly. 'Because actually there's nothing going on between Giles and me. His feelings are sort of elsewhere engaged.'

Buffy gave her a blank look.

'H-huh?' she repeated. Her disorientated brain tried to puzzle facts together, but all it could muster was a slightly mystified 'Who?'

Willow rolled her eyes. For an intelligent woman Buffy could be really thick on occasion... She looked into the Slayer's wounded eyes and realized that she had ventured her thoughts aloud. Damn again. And blast.

'_You_, poop head. Giles is in love with you.'

Hope, incredulity and a flicker of anger fought a ferocious battle in Buffy's eyes. Giles was in love with her? Giles was in love with her! But why had they...

'But why did you... Why, Wil? Do you hate me? Is that it? Let's hurt the bitch?' She couldn't quite hide the bitterness in her voice.

'No!! It wasn't like that at all!!' Willow's eyes filled with tears. 'I mean it was just so obvious. Everyone saw it. Well, not Giles of course, but you know Giles...' Willow made a dismissive gesture and Buffy managed a feeble grin. She knew Giles. Knowledge Guy could be totally clueless sometimes. It was so adorable. Not to mention when he... Ahum. Willow. Explaining. Priorities, okay?! '...and even Xander had noticed. I mean _Xander!!_ Mr Oblivious himself. So... it really was _that_ obvious. And Giles was just so unhappy. So we sorta thought... I sorta thought... umm...' She gave Buffy a pleading look, too out of breath from her wordy explanation to be able to continue.

Buffy thoughtfully studied the distraught Wicca. Okay, so fire bad. Willow still good. And Giles loved her. Now _there_ was a good. A very good. She smiled as she felt her resentment evaporating. It all made a sort of twisted sense somehow. And she could of course always slay them later if needed.

'It's okay, Willow. I kinda understand. I was being Ignorant Girl. Hurting people I care about. I needed to be stopped.' She grinned ruefully. 'But next time try some kryptonite, okay. Or a baseball bat. Or a small rocket launcher. The Giles method? Way too painful.'

'No Gilesy torture. Check' Willow nodded vigorously before looking down and drawing a steadying breath. 'Umm... Buffy? There's... another thing. You remember Tara, don't you?' Buffy indicated that, despite her alleged thickness, she did. Willow shot her a panicky glance. 'Well... uh... me and Tara are sorta... uh... me and Tara..?'

The Slayer's brow furrowed – and then realization slowly dawned.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying here, Wils?' she asked carefully. Willow gave a small nod and Buffy lit up in a delighted smile.

'Cool!'

'Are you sure?' the Wicca asked cautiously, not certain that Buffy had understood her properly. Buffy's expression softened.

'Willow, if you love Tara I'm sure I will too.' She grinned. 'And besides… If you already have a girlfriend I don't have to feel so bad about stealing your boyfriend.'

Willow gave her a grave look.

'Giles loves you so much, Buffy. I don't think he could take it if you ever hurt him again like you've done these last months. And he means a lot to me.' The witch looked thoughtful and added as an afterthought. 'And I have access to some quite powerful spells.'

Buffy met Willow's serious eyes, realizing that the threat was made only half in jest.

'I'll remember' she promised solemnly. Her eyes narrowed. 'I will also remember that you and Xander are the schemiest, most backstabbing friends a Slayer can have.'

'Yes. And you're welcome' Willow answered with a calm smile. 'So. You're off to Giles' then?'

Buffy nodded.

'Yup. Don't wait up...' She grinned roguishly at her friend before darting through the door. Willow's eyes glazed over and she was forced to recite several Latin incantations before finally evicting some uninvited – and very graphic – images of the Watcher and his Slayer.

*****

Spike eyed the Slayer suspiciously. It couldn't be bloody normal to smile that much, could it? Maybe he ought to do something about it? He shrugged dismissively. Too much work. Besides, a happy Slayer was a non Spike-dusting Slayer. And that was as good as it got. But some investigations were definitely called for. Extinguishing his cigarette he stealthily followed the small blonde to a familiar door. He watched intrigued as she stopped and carefully groomed herself before letting herself in. So. That was the reason for the happy face, was it? Hmm... He suddenly had a craving for some hot cocoa. And a little chat. His fangs glimmered in a wicked smirk. And it was of course an absolute coincidence that the Slayer's mum served the best hot chocolate in Sunnydale...

*****

Buffy was quietly following the sounds of an unmistakably annoyed Watcher. She smiled. Kitchen, huh? Well, that could prove... interesting... She recalled last night's vivid dream including her, Giles and his kitchen table. A small part of her had been amazed that the old piece of furniture had survived, no matter how imaginary the sex. The rest of her had just been amazed. She eyed the table meditatively. It looked sturdier than in her dream, didn't it..? Hmm... Nah. Torture Giles first, steamy sex later. She shifted her attention to the Watcher and her eyes widened at the perfect view of his backside. Mmm... Yummy... She crept closer to her unaware victim who was still muttering angrily, his mind fully occupied with the obstinate pipe.

'So. Whatcha doing, Watcher mine?' she asked softly and grinned when she heard a thump and a heartfelt 'Bloody hell!' from under the sink. His dishevelled head appeared and he shot her an uneasy glance.

'Uh... Hello, Buffy. I didn't see you there.'

'Now that's not something that inspires confidence in one's Watcher, is it?' she observed dryly as she leant against the doorframe and gave him an appreciative look. Dishevelled definitely suited him. She frowned in surprise when his eyes clouded over and he turned his back to her.

'How about in one's useless _ex_ Watcher then?' he muttered quietly.

Buffy gave him an uncomprehending stare. What was he... Oh. But... Oh. She gulped miserably. Her fault again. She'd probably have to talk to Willow about that rocket launcher. But first... She knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

'No one talks to my Watcher like that, okay?' she said firmly. 'He's the best, most wonderfullest man in the world' she could feel his shoulder muscles slowly relax 'and I love him very much.' Aaand then quickly tense again. She smiled contentedly.

Giles focused on his breathing. Buffy had just said that she loved him, hadn't she? He quickly ran through her last sentence. Yes. There had certainly been talk of love. He looked up at her with a hopeful expression.

'Most wonderfullest man in the world, huh?' he repeated. Buffy nodded earnestly.

'And best! Unfortunately he got stranded with what I have on good authority is a very thick Slayer. Who's finally seeing the non-tweedy goodness in front of her.' She gave him a sincere look. 'And who's very, very sorry that it's taken her so long.'

Giles touched her face questioningly, letting his thumb gently trace the outline of her lower lip.

'I love you, Buffy. You know that, don't you?'

Her heart did a happy gig.

'Well, there has been rumours' she teased him breathlessly.

'There has, has there?' he mumbled, his fingers still unhurriedly exploring her face.

'Uh-huh' she agreed. 'And of course newspaper articles. And the odd commercial.'

'Oh dear.' He bowed his head and brushed his lips against hers. 'Well, as long as you've been informed.'

Buffy gave him an unexpectedly serious look.

'Why did you never tell me before?'

'Yes, I can just about picture it' he smirked. '"I've got a thing. Maybe you have a thing. Maybe we could have a thing. How do you feel about Mexican?" I wouldn't have seen you for dust.'

Buffy reluctantly had to admit that he was right. She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely, suddenly terrified of what she could have lost.

'I seem to do that a lot, don't I? Running?'

'There have been times when I found your recent interest in exercise a tad annoying' he admitted with an infuriating grin.

'Um. Sorry about that.' She eyed him ruefully. 'Although I have to admit that I found the thought of you and Willow a tad annoying as well.

'Ah. Yes. Me and Willow.' Giles blushed and looked at her pleadingly. 'How long will I have to suffer for that?'

'Well, Willow is my best friend so I kinda have to forgive her. You on the other hand...' She gasped and tilted her head as Giles leant over to kiss the side of her neck. 'Mmm...'

'A lot of grovelling to do, huh?' he asked, nibbling his way towards her collarbone.

'Uh-huh' she rasped. 'We're talking months of... oh, God...'

'Hmm?' He lifted his head and gave her a distracted look. 'Months of what?'

'Never mind. Do that again' she commanded.

She could feel the vibrations of his laughter against her throat as he obeyed.  
Clothes were rapidly becoming an issue, and various garments found themselves scattered across the floor. Giles was trying to find a reasonably comfy position reclining against the larder, but with Buffy in his lap he really wasn't too bothered about comfort.

'I love you so much, Giles!' She smiled sunnily at him.

'Took you long enough to admit it though' he grumbled, his harsh tone belied by the happiness in his eyes.

'So. Do you have anything to say to me?' she purred.

He tilted his head thoughtfully.

'Umm... no, not really..?' he answered innocently.

She growled at him and slid her hand towards his groin where feather light strokes made him hiss with pleasure.

'Oh God, Buffy, yes!'

She slowly removed her hand and leaned closer to his begging eyes.

'You were saying?' she asked politely.

The skin around his eyes crinkled as he beamed up at her.

'I love you, Buffy' he said hoarsely. 'Unconditionally. Any way you want me. And I'm yours. For as long as you'll want me. Which I hope will be a long, long time.'

She lit up in a bright, tearful smile.

'Oh Giles, that is so... umm... me too. Am yours, I mean.'

His left hand that was exploring her hip came to a sudden stop and his eyes turned serious.

'You really mean that, don't you?'

'I do' she said, willing every last piece of her love into the answer. She saw his eyes stray and suddenly flicker with something akin to panic, and her throat tightened at the fact that he still didn't dare to believe her. 'Do you want to know how you make me feel? This is how you make me feel.' She leaned down and kissed him. He moaned as her tongue teased his, and she pulled back and gazed deep into his eyes.

'Mmm... Buffy..?' he ventured nervously.

'Shush, Giles. I want to show you. This is how you make me feel.' She took his right hand and placed it over her violently beating heart.

'Yes, but...'

'I said shush, Giles. This is Buffy talks, Giles listens. Didn't you have show and tell in England? Jeez! Anyway. This is how you make me feel.' With her eyes still glued to his she guided his hand down to the very moist fabric of her panties. He snatched it back as if he'd been burnt, and Buffy gave him a hurt look. 'Come on, Giles. Work with me here. I'm trying to prove a point. I love you. You love me. Everybody knew this. But us. Now we know too. Everybody knows. Everybody's happy. This is a good!'

Giles looked at her with a mixture of amusement and dread.

'Not _everybody_ knew, love' he observed somewhat unsteady.

'Oh? Oh...' Buffy turned slowly towards the door and met Joyce's eerily calm look. 'Hi, mum.' She turned back to Giles with a reproachful glint. 'You really should start to lock the front door' she said conversationally. He nodded glumly.

'So. Shall I perhaps go back out until you're a bit less undressed?' Joyce expression was indecipherable.

'I-I think... umm... y-y-yes, that would be much... appreciated' Giles stuttered blushingly.

Joyce quickly retreated and the two lovers to be were left to their shared embarrassment.

'I think I'd better hide the weapons before she returns' Giles observed sardonically. They looked at each other and grinned. Vampires, demons and mothers. They never knew what the Hellmouth would throw at them next. Only that it would be lethal. And that they would face it. Together. As always.


End file.
